Wolf of the Stars
by Sess-GalX50
Summary: HI! :D Inu and Koga meet under the stars of a moonlit night in the season of the Leo. What could this lead to?...IYKO Other Couples decided later
1. Leo Those of the Sun

**Wolf of the Stars**

By: Sess-GalX50

A/N: This is a story of Inu and Koga and how they find love in each other's arms. This is in the first-person, the change I now K means Inu perspective went to Koga perspective, and vice versa. The chapters are named after the astrologic zodiac signs (Leo, Taurus, etc.) And they all have there own hidden meanings in the chapters! (By the way if anyone wants me to tell them about their astrology signs, they need but ask! Ja Ne! Don't forget to review!) I don't own Inuyasha and I have no desire to…. -. -

Ch.1: Leo – Those of the Sun

"I Will"

() The Leo. The strongest of the Zodiac signs. The representative of fire and bravery. Retains inner strength, courage and unfortunate concietment. Centered in the galaxy.

The Sun.

----------------------------------------(I)(I)-------------------------------------

'Governing: The Heart'

'The flames…the embers…they're beautiful…' in the firelight were reflected two golden orbs, 'It's beauty is so attracting…and yet…' My hand lurched forward into the dancing flames. Sparks snapped at the hand and I pulled it away, 'If you come too close you get bit…by its heated jaws…'

I watched the flames in sheer awe as the companions I bare with me slept around its dangerous heat. I looked down at my smoldered hand and blew on it solemnly. I then raised myself to my feet and took a step to the right. I was caught off-balance and almost tumbled into the crisp flame.

I turned to my left and looked downward. Kagome's drawn, almost strained brown eyes looked up at me, filled with worry.

"You…you're not going to see…_her_…are you?" her voice was quivering, "Please…don't go…"

"I'm not going to see Kikyo!" I said with a smirk of humor, she looked at me, eyes burning with distrust, "I promise! I'm just…gonna go run awhile!"

I felt her let go of my sleeve and I smiled in gratitude, I was about to run off when she spoke.

"Inuyasha…" I turned at the sound of my name and my furry ears twitched, "Be careful." She pleaded softly.

"HEEEY! You know who you're talking to, right!" said with a cocky grin, "Besides- what could happen?" I then waved a quick good bye and bounded off for a harmless run.

Or….So I thought.

------------------------------(I)now(K)------------------------------

I glared into the embers and felt the heated reflection play across my body and dance on my icy-blue eyes.

"Those damn wimps…" I grumbled as I glowered at my lazy pack mates, "Ginta! Hakakku! GET UP!" I barked and they hardly flinched from their sleeping positions.

I curled my lips back over my fangs in annoyance. Some of my wolves looked up at me, ears perked with curiousity. I growled at them and they ducked their heads submissively. I snickered, smiling confidently.

"FINE! YOU CAN BOTH BURN IN THIS HELL-HOLE!" I spat into the flames and stormed off into the woods, my ears picked up the hiss of the complaining fire but I ignored it as I made my way through the bramble bushes, into the tree-filled forest. I leaned my head up and sniffed the wind lightly. My ears moved with every sound. Then I found the scent I was searching for. My head went down and I snickered, "Inuyasha."

I kicked up my feet and bounded off into the night, chasing the tinsel-scent of the dog.

------------------------------(K)now(I)------------------------------

I glowered at a gentle stream that was flowing in front of me. I bent and looked down at my reflection and my silver hair fell in locks over my shoulders. I stared at the golden eyes rippling in the water and they stared back at me. The water was suddenly disturbed as a small trout swam into the shallow depths.

I smiled and stood. I sniffed the air. All seemed clear. I pulled off my haori and untied the loop around my waist. It fell to the ground in a bundle. I pulled off my long, yukata-style pants and they pooled around my feet. I shivered as the gentle wind caressed my nude body.

My hair ran its soft ends over my torso as it blew in the gentle wind. I slipped my bare foot into the chilly water. I shuddered and walked into the water until it was just over my bare loins.

I could feel my hair wrap around my hips as my ears twitched alertly. I let my eyelids ease over my eyes as I fell back into the water. The water rushed over my body as I fell down into the watery depths.

My ears automatically pressed to my head to cease water from entering them. I let myself hit the river bottom, a cloud of dusty water swelled around my body as I made contact with the bottom.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the night sky through the crystal-blue water, then let myself float to the top. Then, I just floated along in the water, letting it gently caress and splash my sides as my hair rippled out around me.

I stared, unblinking at the stars, then reached up a clawed hand and pointed to a bright star. I connected it with a few other stars, drawing what seemed to be a lion, "A lion…"

I muttered as my hand came to rest back in the water.

"What about a lion?" I perked my ears to the voice and my body dropped under me. I could no longer reach the bottom and my feet treaded beneath me. I scanned the shores until I found a familiar figure.

"Koga." I hissed as my hair rippled in front of me.

"The one and only!" I heard him cheer cockily.

My ears twitched. Why wasn't he attacking me? He was just sitting there on the shore, his fur leggings off, feet in the water, staring at me.

"….Whaaat?" I questioned suspiciously as the moon came out behind the clouds and spread its rays on the earth and water.

To be Continued… (That's part one of the First chapter, part two is short, then it's on to chapter 2!)(R&R!)


	2. Leo p2

Ch.1 Continued…

------------------------(I) now (K)-----------------------------

I couldn't resist a blush when the moon shimmered on the dog-boy's silver hair and it glimmered around his glowing, pale shoulders. I watched as he spoke and the words went through me as I watched those golden eyes burn in the moonlight.

Unaware, the moonlight was also playing across my own body and lit up my icy blue eyes so they glowed a bright silvery—almost heavenly color.

I stared at him as he came as he came closer to me and almost jumped out of my skin when he threw a mud clump from the river bottom and it splashed on my face.

I blinked absently for a moment, "What the hell was that for!" I couldn't help but snap at him as he began wading towards me. My bare feet wriggled in the water and little, puffy clouds of dust rose around my toes. I wiped the mud on my furred wrist-cuff, flinging it to the ground, along with the other cuff. I scratched my now-bare wrists absently with my claws.

"You were staring at me!" I looked up at him, the water was now only just above his groin, the rippling water just barely blurring his—"WIMPY WOLF…What are you looking at damnit!" Inuyasha snapped me out of my own 'dirty' thoughts and I met my eyes with him—I sensed a glint of humor in his.

"…What?" I questioned suspiciously. I was incredibly shocked and confused when he snickered, and then started laughing. Unaware, I had mud on the tip of my nose and on the dip in my collarbone. When I noticed the smudge on my nose, this only caused the hanyou to laugh even harder—seeing as how I had crossed my eyes. I raised a hand and wiped the gunk off my nose and collarbone, grumbling curses to myself as he calmed himself in the blue waves.

"Ha Ha…You looked so funny! Hahahaha…" I watched him laugh and took my own mental picture of a sight that I…would probably never see again: him being-looking-feeling so happy—with me. I sighed as the embers in his eyes died, and the moon went behind a cloud.

((Gah…. Poor Koga-Kun T.T…I'd like to thank Kahuri-Chan for her review and just so everyone knows the next chapter _IS _Cancer! —I wasn't actually taking requests,Lasthope8569, but I will dedicate ch.2 to you:D Hope you all enjoyed this so far! Also…must thank…quantuminferno and amon's baby girl for your reviews! And whoever wrote the anonymous one…KEEP REVIEWING! -I LURV YOU ALL! -))

-Would amon's baby girl prefer I call her Heartbreaker14? -


	3. Cancer Discover the Moon

Wolf of the Stars 

By:Sess-GalX50

A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWOOOOO! As I stated in the previous chapter, this chapter is dedicated to LastHope8569…wow…you are hyper in your profile (But I know how you feel, I want a tail too…but more like Koga's…and I want to fly like Kirara! -FIIIIIIRRRRREEEE!…At my feet! Harah! -…Yeah…um.yeeeeeah—Starts singing uncomfortably- "I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN "touch" THE SKYYYYYY! I "think" ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DIE! Day…I meant to sing day! Heh "think." And "touch"muahahaha!" MOVING ON! -starting Inu-

Ch.2: Cancer – Discover the Moon

"I Feel"

() The Cancer. Imaginative, protective and sensitive to the ones around you. Domestic, very impervious to the world around you. Naturally nurturing in your ways. Motherly, so naturally touch and tend to pity yourself, sulking biasly. You writhe with the power you hold within your own hands.

----------------------------()()---------------------------------

'Governing: The Breast and Stomach.'

After I had waded closer to him, I noticed he was staring at me, and threw mud at him. After then laughing until my stomach hurt I stopped and looked at his sad, blue eyes. That's when something hit my. I realized something was wrong with him; yes, but… why did that make my heart…burn like this?

"Koga…" I spoke softly as his beautiful eyes snapped up at me. I could tell he tried to hide it, but the pain in his eyes was still there and it felt like my breast would explode from the pain in my heart, "Something's wrong…I know it…but—I'm not going to ask you to tell me because…I think" I choked on my words, "I think I know…"

I looked up to see Koga's eyes wide in shock as he got an almost frightened look in his eyes as words rolled out his lips shakily, "Y-You KNOW!" I writhed my brow in confusion as I muttered, "That depends…"

I inched closer to him and noticed he inched back in the same instant. I took another step—same reaction. Another; Koga stumbled to his slippery feet. I looked on;suspicious.

------------------------------------(I)Now (K)------------------------------- 

I felt my heart thump in my breast and my stomach twisted. My abdomen burned with arousal as Inuyasha's member rose above the water. I tried my best to keep my wondering eyes on his handsome face, but the huge piece of flesh between the hanyou's legs kept my eyes dancing from it, to Inuyasha's soft face, and back.

I flushed as he came closer to me. I took a step back and was ready to bolt if he came any closer to me.

"S-STAY AWAY!" I warned as I stumbled against a tree and winced as it made contact with the base of my sensitive tail.

"Koga…" 'Please! Don't say my name!' I begged him in my mind, but all I actually did was press harder against the tree and shut my eyes, shuddering. I then froze and let my thoughts run, 'Why did this mutt make me feel like this? What was wrong with me? THIS IS ANOTHER MAN! And…and I'm in love with Kagome!…Aren't I?' I opened my eyes, which were shut to lock out the viion of the hanyou, but now, I looked at him.

He was in water just below his knees . His eyes were filled with confusion and concern. I winced as those eyes tore at my heart, my abdomen and breast ached harder.

I took a deep breath and put a hand over my aching chest.

My legs wobbled beneath me but I held my footing and wheezed out the deep breath. My jittery legs caved and I fumbled forward.

Directly into his arms.

I lavished the feeling as he caught me in those strong, sexy, warm—I blushed and shoved my own thoughts away.

"Th-thanks…" I stuttered as I used his arms as a prop to, regretfully, get away from his arms. "Y…you don't have to…" I froze as he spoke.

I looked up at him, he was blushing and staring off into the trees, "Don't…have to move…You could…Stay." I saw the blush darken.

I pushed up to my feet and looked into his eyes, then down at his chest where I could hear the gentle pumping of his heart. I could hear it going faster. I bent and pressed my ear to his chest, it skipped a beat and then went faster. I chuckled softly, it sounded like he was running. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, our eyes met and in that instant I realized something, 'I-I'm in love with Inuyasha!….I am…I know I am.'

------------------------------(K)Now(I)-----------------------------

It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my breast as I felt Koga's soft, dark hair rub against my chest. I shivered under his touch as I met his eyes with my own.

"Koga..."I muttered under my increasingly speeding breath. My silvery hair fell over my shoulders in thick bundles . His eyes flickered to mine. His icy-blue eyes seemed to glow a silvery color, matching my hair.

"Inu-kun..."I heard him whisper from his hunched position. I was grateful, as the aching in my chest settled a bit. I wanted to touch him. I gasped at my own disgusting thought. He was a man! Why do I want to touch him? I froze as a strange voice arose in the back of my head, too small to hear, but very insistant. I strained my ears to try to hear it. I could only hear a faint murmur, then the soft, outspoken word, '...Koga...Koga...Koga...'

I shivered as I felt a new, unspeakable burning in my abdomen.

((A/N: YAY! CH.2 finito! Ch.3: Scorpio next! LURV YOU! REVIEW Ja NE! ...Does anyone actually read the A/Ns?))


	4. Scorpio: O! Great Pluto!

Wolf of the Stars 

By: Sessh-GalX50

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime.

Ch.3: Scorpio – O! Great Pluto!

"We Desire"

() The Scorpio. A sexual fiend. Cunning, powerful but containing secrets. Great financial remembrance. A sex legacy, but very fixated and often jealous of others. The Shadow. Pluto.

--------------------------------(K)(K)-------------------------------------

'Governing: Sex Organs'

"I'm sorry." I said regretfully as I rose from my hunched position and looked up into Inuyasha's shaking golden eyes. Those eyes were filled with remorse and brimming with confusion. I was sure my eyes reflected the same thing, considering that that was the feelings arisen in me, as well.

"I…should go." It hurt to say this, but I knew that I had gone too far. My body riveted sharply and I felt myself shaking, almost violently. I held back the burning, watery sensation that was pushing from under my eyes.

I veered around and then bolted back into the forest. I bit my lip and clenched my fists to help ease my pain. Regardless, the fiery tears slipped over my cheeks. I raised my swelling eyes when I smelt blood, then realized—the blood was my own.

I brought my hands up and looked down at them as they shook. Blood was pouring out of four puncture wounds on each hand.

I almost laughed. This pain was bearable, unlike the searing pain in my heart. I sighed when I realized my lip was bleeding as well.

Once I was about thirty yards into the forest, something or someone grabbed my wrist from behind. I stiffened as the squeeze on my wrist caused the slow-flowing blood on my hand to gush out onto my fingers.

I whipped around and sent my fist flying—it hit nothing. There was nothing there. I lowered my fist and stared at the empty space in confusion.

Suddenly, I felt someone's breath on my neck and my body completely froze. I looked down as I felt a body contact my backside and saw two hands slither over my chest.

'I know those hands!'

"I…Inuyasha?" I stuttered. I felt the arms tighten and felt the body press onto my back. Then a gust of wind revealed my suspicions as long, silver, familiar locks danced around my sides in the wind. I smiled as I turned.

--------------------------(K) Now(I)---------------------------------

I don't know why I ran after him. I don't know anything anymore all I know is that I love him…and that scares me.

"Koga…" I didn't know what I could say to make the fact that I was squeezing him go fade away. I just wish I could keep this moment. Stay right here. Forever.

I couldn't look into his eyes when he turned toward me. My eyes flew open in shock as I felt his arms around me, "K-Koga?"

"Inuyasha…" I felt his hot breath on my fuzzy ears and shuddered, "I don't know why…I don't know how…but….I Love You…."

My eyes bulged and the pupils shrunk. My body felt like a dead weight and I slumped in his arms. The wight of realization was crushing me.

'I love…Koga…' I realized everything now. The precious moments I thought I'd felt with Kagome, all those times she'd leaned on me and I'd blushed. Because I'd imagined the head of black hair that was leaning on my shoulder…was Koga's. Everything special that had happened with a woman—whether it be Kikyo or Kagome—I'd always felt like it should've been with someone else…and now…I felt so right.

"Koga…"I whispered into his chest as he tightened his grasp around me. I could smell his fear and I easily recognized its peculiarity. This…This is the greatest fear anyone could ever feel. The fear of rejection.

"I…do too…." I whispered and felt his body shake with a sudden joy and I almost yelped when he'd pulled me up and I'd felt the most wonderful sensation I'd ever felt in my life.

His lips upon my own.

After a moment my body relaxed and I couldn't help returning the kiss.

-----------------------To Be Continued in Ch.3-Pt.2------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry I cut it off, but I'm really short on time right now and I'd never be able to finish this chapter all in…20 minutes! Koga's next POV is soooo loooong! –And I can't shorten it, it'd chop it up too much! Then after that there's still a shorter Inu POV in this chapter! This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER!….so far….

And now the thank you's and a short comedy!

Special thanks to…

**Amons baby girl – **_you haven't withheld your promise to review all the chapters! But thanks for your one review!-Half of the cookie to you…-_

**Quantuminferno – **_you haven't reviewed since you first did! But thanx for reviewing none the less!-And half of the cookie to you!-_

**Kahuri-chan – **_Thank you for reviewing and your lovely support in the C2! –Love, life and happiness to you!- REVIEW MORE THOUGH!-Cookie for you!-_

**AAAAND! Last, but _definitely _not least. . .**

**LastHope8569 – **_Round of applause to you! You manage to review all the chapters, AND remain staff in the C2 as well! OODELALE! – Milk to go with your cookie!-_

Cheers to the other reviewers who have chosen to remain anonymous! Just continue to read and review!

-Small comic that me loves-

**Inuyasha**: Hurry! We have to attack Naraku while he's weak!

**Naraku**: -Appears :with a cape: on and a shiny superman smile while his cape waves in the wind (Talking with a deep anouncer's voice)- I'M NOT WEAK!

**Inuyasha**: Wha?

**Naraku**: -holds up a spoon- I JUST HAD BREAKFAST!

BUM-BUM-**_BUUUUUMMMM!_**

MWAHAHAHHAHHAH!I laughed so hard when I saw-and heard that- EHEHEHEH! ROFLOL! XD


	5. Scorpio p2

Ch.3 Continued…

-----------------------------(I) Now (K)----------------------------------

I was kissing him. He was kissing me.

That was all that was going through my head as I entangled my fingers into his long hair and felt my own come swinging over my back.

I let my tongue explore the unknown mouth and relished the sweet flavor. A lump rose in my throat when I felt him slip his hands over my rear, pulling on the fur around my waist. I shivered and parted my mouth from his and started trailing kisses on his cheek toward where his ears would be—if he were human. When I reached that point I pulled my head up and kissed the fuzzy little ear at the top of his head.

I heard him gasp and I nibbled lightly on the tip as I took Inuyasha and started easing him to the ground. After a while I slipped and he dropped, I on top of him.

I sat up and realized that I was straddling him; with a blush I bent and began kissing down his neck once more as my hair fell in ripples over my shoulders.

When I reached the turn in his neck I kissed there gently, then ran my tongue down the crevice of his collarbone and kissed the small dip. I felt him shudder beneath me and the burn in my abdomen rekindled, only with greater intensity.

I couldn't refrain from it any longer. My fangs lunged at the base of his neck. I heard myself moan as the thick, sticky liquid poured out into my mouth. I heard Inuyasha cry out, startled. Then my own eyes snapped wide as I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck and heard Inuyasha's muffled moan.

My eyes flickered towards where the dog demon's head had just been. His head was gone and his mouth was enclosed on the base of my neck.

I licked the puncture wound, lapping up the sweet, tangy—but not quite bitter, blood. He copied my actions. I sat up and looked down at him as he settled his head back down, I bent and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his soft, gentle hands petting my tail.

"Are you…are you…_sure_?" I whispered. I felt his hand lift off my tail; it rested again on my shoulder.

"If I wasn't positive…why would I have bitten you back?" I heard him whisper gently, "Koga…I love you, I want to…" That was enough for me.

That was all I wanted to hear. Sharply, cutting off anything he might have to say, I pressed my lips up, onto his. I inhaled his very breath as he gasped into my mouth.

I shuddered as I felt his hands pulling down on the fur wrapped around my waist. I helped him and as the furring slipped to my ankles I flung it away.

I felt him untying the fur on my shoulders, loosening my armor as the furs glided down my arms. I felt his fingers clutch the rim of my armor on my shoulder blades, near the center of my back. He pulled on it and it caressed over my hips then collided to the ground over my legs.

I broke the kiss and looked down into his golden eye. His eyes were glazed over, filled with passion. My eyes wetted with the same passion at him as he smiled and reached up to my forehead and began pulling off my headband, letting his hands glide through my hair he pushed out the ponytail as well. I felt my hair fall freely over my back, as it hadn't in so long.

He ran his hands in my hair and it fell over my forehead, onto his chest. I flinched as he tugged out a knot.

"Don't you ever comb your hair?" He teased me as I looked up to see him nibbling on the ends of my hair, "Or at least run your fingers through it?"

I frowned in annoyance, "Fine. If my hair _offends _you, I'll leave." I motioned to get up and felt him grab my hands.

"No…I'm sorry…" I dropped back down as he spoke.

"I knew you were kidding! So was I." He looked up at me suspiciously as I spoke, "Besides…I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied…"

I watched as he curved his neck sexily and looked up at me with heated eyes. I snickered as the burning in my abdomen swelled even hotter. I could feel his fleshy cock rub against my own and it caused me to shudder.

I bent and began kissing down his neck, heading southward, my hands trailing over his body. I kissed to the left and took his nipple supply into my mouth.

I heard him gasp and felt his body stiffen below me. I grinned and continued my kisses southward.

When I reached his groin I licked my lips hungrily as I looked upon his stiffened member. I opened my mouth in the shape of an "O" and then wrapped my mouth over his cock, engulfing it into my mouth as my ears tweaked at hearing him moan.

"Koga…what…aah…"his moan not only made the member in my mouth harden, but my own did as well. "Koga…I'm going to…cu…"I heard his own groan cut him off as I felt a hot, wet substance seep into my mouth. I lapped it up, wrapping my tongued around the stiff head in my mouth.

I loved the flavor.

-------------------------------------(K)Now(I)----------------------------------------

'What's he doing to me!' I screamed in my head as I threw my hips into him.

I couldn't believe the things I'd said and done up to this point, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the black-haired man in front of me.

"Koga!" I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I came a little in his mouth. I gasped as I felt the intense pleasure of his mouth around 'me' leave my loins. I could here myself whimper as he rolled me onto my stomach.

"Koga…what…?" I was curious to know what he had planned for me.

I almost choked on my breath as I felt his fingers press inside of me. I heard my voice squeak as another finger was added to the trio. I stifled a moan as my body quaked and almost fell, but I remained on my knees.

I (somehow) managed to push my hands under me and prop myself up on them. Just as I felt his fingers leave me, I felt 'him' press inside of me.

I cried out, "KOGAA!" as a swelling sensation built up inside of me. I shivered as he gently coaxed me with his words.

I managed to calm myself a bit as I felt his hands work their way around me. One holding my chest tenderly, the other gripping my tender cock and slowly beginning to work it back and forth in repetition.

I moaned hungrily as my eyelids eased shut in pleasure. '-.-

My eyes snapped as wide as golf balls (O.O) as I felt the member inside of me begin to move in the same rhythm as his gentle hand on my own shaft. I gritted my fangs together as my claws dug into the soil.

I could smell my own blood a little above the overwhelming smell of arousal. I couldn't help but yelp, as the searing pain from my rear grew tighter.

"Inuko…"I shuttered at hearing his moaned words enter my soft ears.

'He called me his puppy…' I whispered in my mind as, in reality, I groaned his name as he sped up inside of me. I wobbled slightly as his hips rammed inside of me and his hand slid faster and faster along my, now oozing, member.

"KOGA!" I screamed as I felt him climax inside of me and the tip hit my prostate.

In strange alliance, I climaxed at the exact same moment, spraying sticky, white liquid onto the grass and on my own chest.

I finally collapsed to the forest floor, and lay, unmoving in the cool grass. I inhaled the warm scent of my lover as he pulled out of me and lay beside me.

"That…was…amazing…" I heard him whisper as he reached out his hand to me and gently caressed my cheek. I smiled gently in return. "How are we going to explain this?"

I sighed when he spoke with such concern, I was glad as well, because I knew the concern was for me, "We'll think about that later…But, for now…" I spoke as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest, then rolled a bit so I could gaze up at the beautiful stars, "I…Just want to lay like this…forever…"

"Until the stars fall down?" I heard him ask and I looked at him, blinking curiously, then, smiled warmly.

"_Until the stars fall down._" I agreed with a nod.

_I didn't know why. I didn't know how,_

_But, it was at that moment that I realized that_

_I would never be the same again._

_Nor would my entire lifestyle._

_But…that was okay with me._

_I didn't need anyone in my life but him._

_And he'd always be with me…_

_Until the Stars Fall Down._

**End Ch.3….**

**A/N:** Ahh…It's so sweet! The next chapter is Libra! I hope you guys enjoyed this and the bit o'poetry at the end! –It's by me, but Inu can use it…(I had to change the words a bit to fit Inu but, whatever)- Read and Review! And never forget to believe that no matter who you are or where you are in the world- someone loves you!

_Thanks again to . . ._

**LastHope8569**

**Amon's baby girl **

**Kahuri-chan **

**Quantuminferno**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

_**IF YOU REVIEW I WILL MENTION YOU! SO REVIEW YOU NON-REVIEWING PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON YOUR FAVS AND ON YOUR ALERT LISTS! I KNOW YOU'RE READING! SO REVIEW!** _


End file.
